Winter Mission
by Xoxocav
Summary: "Bukan, dia adalah werewolf atau Lycanthropy—siluman srigala, yang bisa menjadikanmu mangsanya kapan saja. Dia biasanya akan duduk menyendiri di dekat danau samping hutan ini diatas jam 12 malam. Waktu kita tidak banyak, usahakan lusa dia sudah mati ditanganmu," /Kyuhyun-Amber-Kris/


Title : Winter Mission

Auhtor : Xoxocav

Length : Oneshoot

Main Cast :

Amber Josephen Liu

Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a Marcus Cho

And other cast

Setting : Manchester – Inggris

Disc : Hai Hai :D FF ini Bukan Plagiator ya! FF ini sudah pernah di post sebelumnya di salah satu blog aku. Happy Reading and Review.

.

.

.

.

_ Manchester, Inggris; 13 June 2013 ; 08.00 PM_

Jalanan kota _Manchester_ mulai melengang, hanya satu atau dua kendaraan saja yang melewati jalan aspal itu. Langit malam begitu kelam, tanpa ada taburan bintang seperti biasanya, yang ada hanya partikel uap air yang telah membeku layaknya krystal lembut berjatuhan dari langit. Ini adalah malam pertama musim dingin, dimana krystal bernama salju itu mulai datang menyelimuti bumi. Partikel air yang terkondensasi dinginnya udara itu selalu datang pada bagian utara bumi akhir desember ini. Dan sekarang tiba saatnya kota yang berada di timur Inggris ini merasakan dinginnya musim salju. Musim yang sangat di tunggu-tunggu anak-anak disana. Mereka akan berkumpul bersama teman-temannya untuk menghabiskan masa liburan musim dingin dengan bermain _sky_ atau sekedar membuat _snow doll_ di halaman rumah. Musim yang sangat dingin dan terkadang menyebabkan bencana, seperti badai salju misalnya.

Tanpa memperdulikan bola-bola yang mulai berjatuhan, Amber menjejakkan kakinya menyusuri kota ini, sesekali dia mengeratkan mantel dan meniup kedua tangannya yang telah mengatup. Langkah angkuh itu membawanya menuju bagian belakang sebuah apartemen, terlihat disana sebuah pohon yang sangat besar dan tinggi berdiri dengan kokohnya. Dibelakang pohon itu, tersembunyi sebuah pintu rahasia yang hanya bisa dibuka oleh orang tertentu. Dia meletakkan jarinya pada alat pendeteksi itu, kemudian memasukkan digit angka yang menjadi kata sandinya.

Kreek!

Pintu terbuka dengan perlahan, membiarkan Amber masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Tampak beberapa pengawal berbaju hitam membungkukkan badannya –memberi hormat- kepada Amber. Gadis itu membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan saja. Dia menaiki _lift_ yang membawanya menuju lantai atas. Sesekali dia mengacak rambut pendeknya itu.

Ting!

Lift terbuka, dia menatap beberapa orang yang sudah duduk melingkar pada meja kayu dengan berbagai macam _map_ yang berserakan. Mereka berdiri, mempersilahkan Amber duduk pada kursi kebanggaannya disebelah sang kapten tim ini.

Amber, aset berharga dari _Harvejkul Team_. Sebuah kelompok tersembunyi yang dibuat khusus oleh tim kepolisian untuk memberantas mafia. Amber adalah salah satu penembak jitu yang tim ini miliki. Walaupun perempuan, jangan pernah meragukannya dalam setiap misi yang dia jalankan. Otaknya yang pintar dan penampilannya yang _fleksibel_ bisa mengelabui semua orang.

"Apa semua sudah berkumpul? Baiklah, target mu kali ini adalah seorang pria, Amber," ucap Kriss –Kapten Tim- memulai diskusi mereka kali ini.

"Pria?" Amber menyerngitkan dahinya. "Bisa kau berikan dokumennya padaku?"

"Tentu saja, ini. Namanya Marcus Cho, bekerja di perusahaan _otomotif _dan tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama denganmu, kau harus berhati-hati, dia sangat berbahaya dan pintar," ungkap Kris pada aset berharganya itu.

"Apa dia seorang mafia seperti biasa?"

"Bukan, dia adalah _werewolf_ atau Lycanthropy—siluman srigala, yang bisa menjadikanmu mangsanya kapan saja. Dia biasanya akan duduk menyendiri di dekat danau samping hutan ini diatas jam 12 malam. Waktu kita tidak banyak, usahakan lusa dia sudah mati ditanganmu,"

"_Well _... aku akan segera membereskannya."

.

.

.

.

.

_ Amber's Apartement; 13 June 2013 ; 11.00 PM_

Amber duduk dibelakang meja kerjanya, ditangan kirinya ada sebuah dokumen tentang _werewolf _dan tangan kanannya menggenggam remote penghangat ruangan. Awal musim dingin ini membuat seluruh tubuh Amber membeku. Butiran bola putih bernama salju masih berjatuhan dari langit. Dinginnya hari ini, seakan membuat otak Amber membeku untuk menyusun strategi. Sudah sejak tadi dia mengetuk-ngetukkan penanya pada kertas, tapi tak ada juga coretan yang dia hasilkan disana.

'Coklat hangat mungkin bisa menghangatkan badan saat ini,' gumamnya sambil berjalan menuju _mini bar. _

Saat akan menuangkan coklat itu ke-gelas, sekelebat pikiran muncul di-kepala Amber saat menatap stiker srigala yang terpasang pada lemari pendinginnya. Dia kembali mengingat-ingat isi dokumen tersebut sambil meminum coklat hangatnya. Dia diam, menatap keluar jendela apartemen ini. Uap-uap air mulai menempel pada jendela itu.

'Mendekatinya dulu dan mengajaknya mengobrol, tidak buruk juga," pikirnya dan langsung menyambar mantel hitam itu lalu pergi keluar. Dia menutup pintu dengan pelan, seolah tak mau –Kai— adik laki-lakinya yang sekaligus _partner_ nya itu terbangun. Tak dipedulikannya salju yang mengenai tubuhnya, yang jelas misi nya harus berjalan sukses sebelum lusa.

.

.

.

.

.

_ River's behind the Apartemen's ; 14 June 2013 ; 00.00 PM_

Berjalan mengitari pinggiran sungai ditemani rintikan salju membuat kakinya sedikit pegal dan sakit, orang yang dia tuju tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Akhirnya karena merasa lelah, dia memutuskan untuk duduk pada bangku tua tepat di tepi danau itu. Memikirkan lagi strategi apa yang akan dia gunakan untuk menaklukkan targetnya sekarang. Kalau dia hanya seorang _mafia_ atau _terorris,_ dia masih bisa menggunakan senjata andalannya. Tapi kali ini targetnya adalah seorang _werewolf_, manusia setengah srigala yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja. Sangat berbahaya dan Amber tidak ingin jika dia mati diterkam srigala itu dan menjadi bagian dari _werewolf_. Dia sudah bergidik ngeri membayangkan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara _bass_ menyapa indra pendengarannya.

Amber menoleh, dia melihat sosok tubuh yang terbalut mantel coklat sedang menatap dingin ke arahnya. DEG! Dia adalah Marcus, sang _werewolf _yang ia incar. Dia terpaku sejenak, menatap postur tinggi tegap itu.

'Jauh lebih tampan dari yang difoto. Bagaimana bisa siluman srigala setampan ini," pikirnya dalam hati.

Siapa yang tidak tertarik melihat pria dengan wajah dan badan yang mendekati sempurna. Wajah tampan dinginnya tanpa cela dengan kulit putih susu, poni _dark brown_ dan rambut yang tertutup topi rajut, rahang tegas yang kokoh , tubuh tinggi dengan otot yang tak begitu kentara, serta suara berat dan sedikit serak, namun tetap enak untuk di dengar. Perut _werewolf _ini cenderung eeerrr—sedikit buncit, tapi itu tidak terlihat karena ditunjang oleh postur tingginya.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu? Apa kau termakan pesonaku?" seringai jahil keluar dari bibir tebalnya.

"Percaya diri sekali kau," tandas Amber, namun tidak bisa di pungkiri jika dia juga menyukai seorang Marcus Cho.

"Cihh... akui saja, pria mana yang tidak iri melihat ketampananku, heh?" ucapnya sambil duduk di bangku samping Amber.

"Pria?" Amber menyeringai pelan.

"Iyalah, kau pria bukan? Lebih tepatnya _flower boy_. Jangan sampai masuk kedalam pesonaku, bisa-bisa kau tergila-gila padaku dan menjadi _homoseksual_," dia tertawa hambar dengan perkataannya sendiri.

"Aku ini wanita, bukan pria,"

"Benarkah? Kau terlalu tampan menjadi wanita, tapi juga terlalu cantik menjadi pria. Ckk.. aneh sekali," ucapnya yang tanpa sadar membuat rona merah dibawah pipi Amber. Untung saja ini malam hari, jadi Amber pikir pria itu tidak akan melihatnya merona mendengar pujian darinya. Bagaimanapun Amber tetaplah wanita yang sangat senang dipuji 'cantik' oleh pria.

"Tsk..., baru dibilang begitu saja pipimu sudah merah, apa tak ada yang pernah memujimu cantik? Dan bersyukurlah kau, aku orang pertama yang mengucapkan itu,"

Astaga, Amber lupa jika Marcus adalah seorang _werewolf _yang mempunyai penglihatan sangat tajam. Mata bening itu tampak tenang, seperti air sungai yang mengalir pelan tanpa riak. Dan dibalik sikap dan mata dinginnya, dia ini ternyata mempunyai rasa percaya diri yang _overload _dan sangat banyak omong.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" Marcus mengulang pertanyaannya yang tadi, sambil menggeliat gelisah dan mata mulai merah berapi-api Bagaimana tidak? Ini sudah lewat jam 12 dan dia belum juga mendapat mangsa.

"Aku..., aku hanya sedang mencari angin segar malam ini,"

"Angin segar, heh? Sebaiknya kau kembali ke apartemenmu, kau taukan angin malam bisa membuatmu sakit?"

.

.

.

.

.

Amber pulang ke apartemennya tepat pukul 01.00 dini hari. Selama di perjalanan, dia sempat heran, kenapa siluman itu tidak menjadikan dia mangsanya? Setelah menekan beberapa kombinasi angka sandi, dia masuk dan menemukan Kai yang duduk di sofa sambil menonton siaran berita malam di televisi 24 inch itu. 'Kenapa dia terbangun?' gumam Amber pada diri sendiri.

"Kau dari mana?" pertanyaan itu lolos dari mulut sang adik tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari televisi.

"Dari sungai, menemui si _werewolf_ itu,"

"Ohh..., apa kau perlu bantuanku? Aku akan mengajak Megan dan Aiden,"

"Megan sudah kembali dari pelatihan? Kuharap kau bisa membatu besok, Kai. Membantu membuang tubuh tanpa nyawa itu besok," balasnya lalu ikut menonton bersama Kai.

"Apa dia sangat dingin? Seperti cerita _werewolf_ yang bertebaran itu?" tanya Kai usil.

"Tidak, dia bahkan sangat percaya diri dan bawel."

"Kau jangan sampai suka dengannya, itu bisa berbahaya dan menggagalkan misi musim dingin kita."

.

.

.

.

.

Amber berbaring pada _bed king size_ apartemennya. Mewah? Tentu saja. Setiap agen dari _Harvejkul Team_ akan diberikan fasilitas apartmen berkelas. Amber menatap kelangit-langit atap, bayangan Marcus kembali berputar di kepalanya. Tingkah narsis dan wajah es nya membuat Amber enggan memejamkan orbs hitam miliknya.

Misi nya pada musim kali ini. Musim dingin. Bukanlah sebuah misi biasa yang dengan gampangnya dia tuntaskan. Misinya terlalu berbahaya dan mengancam nyawanya. Siapa yang tidak merasa takut dengan siluman srigala seperti itu? Siapapun dia, sepintar apapun dia, dan seberani apapun dia, kalau sudah menyangkut siluman dan binatang buas pasti akan merasa ngeri. Dan kenapa ketua tim –Kriss- menyerahkan tugas itu kepada Amber? Apa tidak ada agen lain yang bisa mengatasi ini? Terlebih Amber itu perempuan, ya walaupun gaya dan tingkahnya tidak mencerminkan itu sama sekali.

Amber mengambil sebuah buku yang belum sempat dibacanya tadi, buku tentang sejarah _werewolf_ di dunia. Amber mulai membuka halaman pertama yang berjudul 'Asal-Usul _Werewolf_.' Dia membacanya dengan suara pelan yang nyaris seperti gumaman, dan matanya kadang terbelalak terkejut dengan isi buku yang dia baca.

"_Werewolf _atau _Lycanthropy_ berasal dari kata _Yunani_. _Lycos_ artinya serigala dan _anthropos_ artinya manusia yang mempunyai dorongan kuat untuk memangsa manusia lainnya. Manusia srigala ini juga bermusuhan berat dengan _Vampire._" gumam Amber sambil membaca buku itu,

"Dalam wujud manusia, ada beberapa ciri yang membedakan manusia srigala dari manusia lainnya. Kedua alis werewolf berkaitan di tengah, telinganya yang agak kebawah dan kebelakang, ditambah jari-jari panjang yang kemerah-merahan, serta kaki tangan yang berbulu. Untuk menutupi hal itu, werewolf selalu memakai topi yang menutupi kedua telinganya serta menggunakan sarung tangan dan kaos kaki." Amber menutup bukunya pelan, dia kembali membayangkan wajah Marcus tadi. Ciri-ciri yang tertera itu semua mengarah kepada Marcus. Memang tadi Marcus menutup seluruh tubuhnya, yang Amber bisa lihat hanya kedua alis Marcus yang memang berbeda dengan manusia lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_ Amber's Apartemen's ; 14 June 2013 ; 11.30 PM_

Ini adalah malam yang ditakuti Amber. Malam ini lah dia harus membunuh werewolf itu. Guyuran bola salju masih terus menyelimuti _Manchester _tanpa henti, malah terasa semakin lebat dari kemarin. Jarang sekali orang yang berada diluar, mereka lebih memilih bersembunyi dalam selimut tebal di depan perapian. Tapi tidak bagi Amber dan Kai yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan senapan untuk membunuh Marcus malam ini.

Rasa sedih dan tidak rela bergelayut dalam hati Amber. Entalah apa yang dia rasakan saat ini, sejak kemarin rasa ingin membunuh srigala itu tidak lagi ada dalam dirinya. Sedari tadi dia tak mendengarkan Kai yang berceloteh memintanya untuk berhati-hati nanti dan jangan sampai rencana yang telah mereka susun gagal. Bahkan disana ada Aiden dan Megan yang membantunya.

"Kau, kenapa? ada masalah?" Megan mendekati Amber yang terduduk pada sebuah kursi sofa ruang tengah. Amber menoleh sekilas dan mengacuhkan temannya itu.

"Tidak," setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan Megan yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"Kurasa dia menyukai _werewolf_ itu," gumam Megan was-was. Jika sampai itu terjadi, maka akan hancurlah semua rencana yang telah mereka susun.

Saat itu telah tiba, Amber pergi menuju pingggiran sungai tempat ia dan Marcus bertemu kemarin. Perasaan aneh, takut dan tidak rela kini mendominasi sebagian pikirannya, buankah dia sudah sering membunuh dan memberantas para mafia itu? Kenapa sekarang dia menjadi seperti ini?

Marcus sudah tampak duduk di pinggiran sungai tersebut sambil menekuk kakinya. Hampa— mata kelabunya menatap kosong hamparan danau yang tenang ditemani cahaya bulan purnama yang memantul ke arahnya. Wajah pucatnya semakin bersinar cerah, membuatnya tampak berkali lipat lebih tampan. Amber menatap Marcus dari radius 2 meter, kakinya terasa berat untuk melangkah mendekat ke arah siluman itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di belakangku?" suara berat nan dingin itu membuat Amber terlonjak kaget. Marcus menyadari kehadiran Amber dibelakangnya walau dalam jarak yang cukup jauh. Terpaksa— mau tak mau— Amber mendekati Marcus dan ikut duduk di sampingnya. Merasakan harum _body spray cirtrus _yang menusuk hidungnya.

"Mar ... Marcus ... " Amber tergagu saat lonceng tengah malam dibunyikan. Marcus tak menoleh, masih cuek dengan apa yang dia dengar dan dia rasakan. Tapi perlahan, orbs kelam itu berubah menjadi merah secara bertahap. Amber menyadari itu, ketakutan yang tak biasa melanda dirinya.

"Sudah tengah malam, kenapa kau tak membunuhku, huh?" sekali lagi Amber terlonjak, ternyata _werewolf_ itu sudah mengetahui rencananya dari awal. Dan perkataan pria itu tadi, entah kenapa membuat dadanya nyeri, sesak dan pedih.

"A...a...aku...aku..."

"Kau kira aku bodoh tidak mengetahui semua gelagatmu? Tidakkah kau pernah berfikir kelicikan srigala melebihi kepintaran manusia? Tidak kah kau tau jika srigala memiliki frekuensi mendengar_ infrasonik_? Sedangkan kau hanya memiliki pendengaran _frekuensi_ 20.000 Hz," desis Marcus dengan suara tertahan, "dan kau harus mengingat jika ini adalah bulan purnama, dimana bulan berotasi dan pasang akan naik," bisikan _werewolf_ itu membuat bulu kuduk Amber meremang,

"Kau tidak membunuhku? O...o...o.., kau menyukaiku kan? Hm..?" Marcus mendekat kearah Amber, menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam ceruk leher Amber yang tertutup mantel bulu.

"Mar... Marcus, lepaskan aku," badan Amber terasa menggigil, cengkraman siluman ini sangat kuat dan terasa seperti membakar lengannya.

"Tapi kau adalah musuhku, srigala tidak memiliki perasaan sama sekali, dan kau akan menjadi mangsaku sekarang,"

Doorrr !

Amber melepaskan pelurunya kedalam tubuh Marcus. Siluman srigala itu tertawa hambar, tidak ada darah yang merembes keluar, hanya bekas bolong di mantelnya. Amber terkesiap, dia menembakkan lagi tepat ke dada Marcus, dan pria itu masih tetap utuh seperti semula.

"Haha... kau bodoh sekali. Siluman tidak akan mempan hanya dengan peluru besi biasa saat bulan penuh, Amber. jadi bersiaplah untuk menjadi _werewolf _malam ini," Amber yang ketakutan hanya bisa pasrah dalam hati. Mungkin memang ini takdirnya, mengakhiri hidup dengan cara dimangsa manusia srigala.

Dorr! Dorr! Dorr!

Suara peluru bersahut-sahutan dibelakang mereka. Peluru kuning keemasan itu tepat mengenai punggung Marcus dan menembus jantungnya. Marcus terbelalak, rasa sakit menjalari tubuhnya, dia ambruk kesamping dan ketika Amber menoleh, dia melihat Aiden, Kriss dan Kai berlari kearahnya. Dengan segera Kai dan Aiden mengangkat tubuh tak bernyawa Marcus, sedangkan Kriss memapah Amber yang shock ke dalam apartemen.

"Kriss, akan di letakkan dimana mayat ini?" suara serak Aiden menghentikan langkah Kriss yang membawa Amber ke apartemen.

"Kalian taruh saja di mobil, lalu bawa ke tempat biasa, Kantor Mayor Andrew," Aiden dan Kai mengangguk serentak.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya! Kau ketua tim, kenapa tidak bilang jika malam purnama kekuatannya akan lebih besar dan tidak membekaliku dengan peluru perak," dengus Amber ketika mereka semua telah berkumpul di markas _Harvejkul Team_. Megan menyerahkan segelas cokelat panas untuk menenangkan Amber yang marah.

"Kau tau 'kan aku pelupa? Aku tidak ingat jika ini adalah bulan penuh," Kriss meringis lucu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "lagian, kau 'kan selamat, apa lagi?"

"Tapi itu tetap saja membahayakan nyawanya ketua, dan kau tidak menjelaskan secara detail ke kami tentang siluman itu," kini giliran Aiden yang angkat suara.

"Aku 'kan sudah memberi dokumen dan buku _werewolf _kepada kalian, kalian saja yang malas membacanya," Kriss mencibir kesal, tidak terima disalah-salahkan, walaupun dia memang bersalah. "tapi kau 'tak apa-apa kan Amber? Mukamu sepertinya bersalah sekali, apa jangan-jangan kau menyukai siluman itu?" Amber tergagu lagi, tapi untungnya itu bersamaan dengan Kai yang merengek minta makan dengan mulut yang disungut-sungutkan

"Ish, sudahlah, jangan bahas siluman itu lagi. Ketua, Megan, apa kau punya makanan? Aku lapar,"

FIN.

A/N : Gomawo udah mau baca chingu ^^ jangan lupa review, kritik dan sarannya ya ^^


End file.
